Pacifica's Problems
by Jordycakes1203
Summary: The Pines twins have left Gravity Falls and here stays Pacifica Northwest as she deals with the changes in her life after her father loses their family fortune to a intergalactic demon. Let's see how this goes...
1. Chapter 1

Pacifica Northwest was beginning to adjust to her new life in Gravity Falls. After her stupid father lost all of the family's money to an intergalactic demon, she had to become a normal teenage girl.

They had to sell their extravagant mansion, and some of her ponies, and her mother had to give up some of her expensive diamond just so they could have enough to move into a less fancy home. Considering that they could've had worse, Pacifica thought that it wasn't too bad.

It was still quite big and was definitely nice. It was cobblestone with green ivy running and twisting all over it. It had a nice patio out back and her room was her favorite color, pink.

"It's not so bad," Pacifica said one night. Her mother looked at her with a horrified expression and her father glared at her sharply.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest. How could you say such a thing! This place is a hovel and we don't need to be associated with it, let alone 'like it'." Pacifica flinched at her fathers tone. Pacifica, unlike her parents tried to be good, but she was sadly stuck with her stuck up parents.

Pacifica turned and stalked off to her room. She looked out of her bedroom window. Down the street she saw the middle school. Pacifica would be in eighth grade this year. A dreading pit formed in her stomach.

She would have to face the kids at school tomorrow. She wondered if any of her rich friends would bother to hang out with her. She already knew that none of the "common folk" trusted her. Heck, half of them just flat out didn't like her.

She went over to the bottom dresser and pulled out a small box. She lifted the lid and retrieved a picture of her and Dipper that they snuck with Toby Determined's camera.

"Oh Dipper. I bet you'd stick with me." She softly kissed his boyish figure next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I REALLY hope you like my story! I'm still new to FanFiction, so I'm sorry if the chapters aren't in good quality. But I will try my best and whatnot. Thx for reading! ;

Pacifica's alarm went off at 7:00. She sat up as her heart stared to pound."Calm down Pacifica. It's just school," she said to herself. But deep down she was dying on the inside. It was perfectly normal for girls to worry about things such as popularity and finding friends.

Especially in this case. Nobody really liked Pacifica. And she knew it. Maybe, just maybe, everyone would let bygones be bygones.

...

Things did did not work out in her favor. Pacifica walked down the street to her new school. It was still a few minutes before the doors opened, so everyone just stood around outdoors. As soon as she stepped on campus, all of the excited chatter ceased. Everyone turned and stared at her. Pacifica walked past them all and ignored the whispers that swirled around her.

She found a group of her old friends standing right in front of the steps to the school building. They all had their arms folded and bore icy glares at her. Pacifica strode right up to them and managed a small smile. "Hey guys," she said calmly.

"Wow Pacifica! You got a tan!" Spoke up one of the girls. Pacifica's spirit rose high. "But, natural tans look good. Not the kind sponsored by Cheetos." Everyone snickered as Pacifica's face went red. She took off running and fond her way to first period.

At lunch she had nobody to talk to, or sit with so she ate in the bathroom and cried. But the worst part of it all, were the teachers. Especially the Math. It was sixth period, and she walked up to the enriched classroom. There stood a tall man in a ugly brown sweater.

"Pacifica Northwest?" He said in his booming voice. Pacifica looked up and smiled.

He looked down at her and said, "your schedule had been changed. Go down the hall, first room on your right."

Pacifica thought he must've been mistaken and laughed. "But that's the standard math classroom. I'm supposed to be here."

The teacher leaned in close to her and said cruelly, "I don't like smarty-pants in my class room. Especially the ones with the rich daddies who buy their way into their kids classes."

Pacifica's mouth fell agape. Her father bribed her teachers to give her good grades? She quietly picked up her things and shuffled out of the room.

She found the room and a seat as she heard whispers and snickers behind her. Soon enough, school let out and she ran down the street and through her front door.

She found her father father sitting in the living room reading the newspaper. "How could you?" She cried as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You, lied to me. I thought I was actually smart, for once!"

Preston Northwest stood up from the chair. "You worthless pig. Of course you're dumb. You weren't even supposed to be here. Be thankful that you stand here today because your mothers abortion failed!" These were the fatal stab to the heart.

Pacifica stepped backwards in shock. She looked to her mother and saw her face etched with regret. Suddenly a sickening crack came as Preston threw a hard blow across Pacifica's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! I hope you liked the last chapter, I didn't have much time to work on it but, I wanted to add another chapter. I'm really trying to make this story work. I'll try to make chapters longer, if I can't, I will make** **tons of them. I don't really have a social life and I'll have a lot of free time soon so don't worry.** **Well, enjoy the chapter! Review :D.**

Pacifica fell over on her side as her hand lay on her cheek. "He hit me!" Her thoughts screamed. "I thought he said he would stop!" Her mother was trying to restrain her husband from doing any further damage to their daughter. Pacifica crawled away from the room and collapsed in her bedroom sobbing. On quaking legs, she stood at her full length mirror. A large hand shaped welt started to rise on her cheek.

"Dad's right. I'm not wanted-" she stopped. An idea formed in the back of her mind. She would run away.

She had to. It was clear that she needed to leave. It was like any one needed her here anyway. Maybe, if she could,she would find Dipper. He would know what to do.

Flashback...

Off at the annual party back at Northwest Manor, in a little sitting room near the ballroom, were Pacifica and Dipper. Pacifica was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to teach Dipper how to waltz. Pacifica laughed at his red face as he made a mistake again.

"Okay, we should probably get going before my parents get suspicious," she finally said as Dipper nodded in agreement. Somehow, on their way out, Pacifica's skirts got tangled up with his legs and they fell on the ground in a heap. Pacifica landed on top of him and his arms wrapped around her. They both laughed but soon realized their position and quickly separated. They sat across from each other, both red faced, and looked deep into each other's eyes. Before they understood what was happening, their lips were softly connected.

It wasn't a long kiss but not as short as a peck. It was perfect. Absolutely pecfect.

They didnt speak another word to each other for the rest of the night. They had no reason to. It was an unspoken agreement to forget about what happened. They would never speak of what happened to anyone.

Pacifica now regretted that decision and wished that she had told him how she felt.

And she realized that she was NOT going to let her father stop her from being happy.

 **Sorry it took so long for me to write. I had a little bit of writers block. So do you guys think that Pacifica should stay here in Gravity Falls, or should she go find Dipper? Let me know! Please review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for you input on this story. I really love getting reviews and comments. But I really love hearing you ideas too. Let's make this story great together shall we?**

* * *

Pacifica lay awake in bed as she pondered her next move. This was the day after the incident with her parents. At school she was bullied mercilessly about the hand shaped mark on her cheek. After lunch she noticed a lot of the kids with red pieces of paper shaped like hands stuck to their faces with not-so-kind words on them. All day long, she got funny looks from her teachers, but nobody pressed the matter. She was alone. But... There was one person...

She quietly rolled out of bed and crept to her bottom dresser drawer. She pulled out her box with the picture of her and Dipper. It contained some of her happiest memories such as a photo of her at the park while her mother pushed her on the swings. Or the time her father took her out for ice cream. And the camp out that she had with her friends one summer.

But, with a sinking feeling, she realized that all of the photos were fake. The smiles were forced, and a tension too high for her to understand at a young age. Nobody in the pictures really loved her.

She ripped up all of the photos with tears forming in her eyes. Stepped to her closet and dug around to the way back. She kept her entire savings there, as they needed to be hidden from her father since he liked to steal it from her and take it to the bar.

Sighed bitterly as she retrieved the $40.56 from her pink piggy bank with the words Pacifica painted on the side. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with the words 'GRAVITY GIRL' on it. She pulled down a backpack with a fait smell of campfire from all of the times when she went to luxury campgrounds with her friends.

She silently packed her bag with things she thought were necessary for the road. Like an extra pair of clothes, a flashlight, a small bat, and other weird items. But finally she walked to her bed where her photo was lying. She picked it up and quickly put it in her pocket. As she turned to her bedroom door noticed her bottom drawer was still open.

She was so elated that she was getting away from this horrible place that she slammed the door shut. As soon as she realized what she had done, Pacifica's face twisted in horror as she heard through the thin walls, her father bounding out of bed. Her room was right down the hall and she would have to pass him to leave out the front door. The only choice was the window, and she was on the second floor.

Her father was less than 30 seconds away. Pacifica had to go fast. She leapt towards the window and threw it open leaned out. As she slid out she heard her father kick the door off of its hinges and yell.

She sat pressed against the roof as she tried to calm her breathing. She inched farther away from the window. And she spotted a tree.

"God Pacifica. You sure are stupid." She muttered to herself. She sat up in a crouched position and adjusted her backpack. _Here we go..._

And she leaped from her perch on the roof and flew across the air. She was doing it! She was escaping! She was FALLING! She suddenly went downward. Her mouth opened to shriek but no sound came out. It was the end.

Or was it?

Pacifica never loved the bushes that surrounded her house at any other time, but now that they cradled her in their green arms, she was relieved that they were there. She quickly pulled herself out of the branches only to be entangled in someone's else's arms.

"What on earth are you doing?" Said her father scowling. "Pacifica Elise Northwest you are in serious trouble!"Pacifica looked into her fathers cold eyes.

 _No!_ She thought angrily _I'm_ **This** ' _close to being free.'_ Pacifica stood still for a few moments. Not knowing what else to do, she bit him. Hard. Her father yelled an recoiled back and Pacifica took her chance to flee. She vaulted over the small white picket fence and started running. She ran as fast as she could. She never looked back.

She threw herself forward with every step, blonde hair streaking behind her. The wind was high. A storm was coming towards Oregon. It threatened to push her down. But she was relentless.

She would be free. As soon as she reached the end of the small town the first raindrops started to fall. "Wow." Pacifica muttered to herself. "Everything I brought but no After about 15 minutes, she saw the headlights of the big bus that would take her to Piedmont. She was almost free. It squeaked to a stop, and opened it doors. Pacifica quickly stepped up the stairs to the bus and paid her fare.

She looked down the long aisle. There was a emo girl, and tall athletic looking guy, an old lady snoring softly, and a girl about her age with a little poppy in her hair.

"Ahem." Said a voice from behind her. The old bus driver stared at her. "Well ain't ya gon' a seat?" His old voice croaked.

* * *

 **So. Where shall she sit? I wanna see what you guys think. I'd love to hear. This story is so much fun to write. Btw sorry about the short chapter. I really am trying to make it longer but it's harder than it looks. Especially with my evil brain (it always holds the good ideas until after the job is finished). Also please tell me if you spot any errors. I am absolutely horrible about finding mistakes in my work. If I was any good at it I'd probably have an A in math class. Hahahaha. Well bye, and happy holidays! 3**


End file.
